Ste and ryan
by Jay346
Summary: Story of ste and ryan
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ste went back to the House to get Lucas toy. Ryan was to busy drinking

Ryan then started shouting at ste as he forgot Lucas Favourite toy.

Ryan then kissed ste

Ste was confused as this was a shock to him.

He then kissed ryan and back and fell onto the couch.

They started to take of their chloths. Then ryan dragged him into his room to have sex with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was in bed,he turned around and was shocked that he had sex with ste.

He quickly got out of bed and rushed out to get ste out of the house.

At his house he had the kids there.As soon as the door slammed the kids woke up and they were so glad that he was here.

In the evening ste went to go and clear his mind so he went out to the dog.

Funny enough ryan was their

They started ordering lots of drinks

Until their 4th drink they went out

Ryan invited ste back to his place.

Ryan then lead in for a kiss to ste

Ste quickly took of his jacket and fell onto the couch with ryan

Ryan took of his shirt and trousers with she doing the same and they had sex every where in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After their passionate night of sex

Ste woke up and was excited to see him next to ryan.

Ryan quickly woke up and was shocked on what the time was so he ran and quickly got dressed ready for work.

Once ryan returned home in the evening he texted ste to come over.Once ste entered ryan told ste to get into the bedroom

Ryan then stripped naked and joined ste in bed and had sex with him


	4. Chapter 4

Ste really felt atrracted to ryan

Everyday he woke up he checked and see if their was a text from ryan.

Once Ste took Leah and Lucus to school,Ryan would know on Ste door and ste would have a big smile on his face

Once ryan comes in ste would snog him.They would take of their chloths and fall back onto the sofa and have sex.

A couple of mins.

They could both here here someone opening the door

They quickly grabbed their chloths and ran upstairs.

Who came through the door?

It was Leah

She came in quickly to look for her keys

When she found them she shut the door

Ryan and ste continued their sex downstairs again


	5. Chapter 5

It was the half term and Ste was feeling lonely

As Tegan was on holiday with Leah and Lucas and mike

Leela was at work

And so it was just poor ste at home.

At **12** Ryan invited ste back to his place.

Once ste got in his mouth dropped when he was cooking lunch with just an apron

Ryan replied don't worry all will be revealed after dinner.

Ste went to go and snog Ryan

Ste the said what about a sneak preview

Ryan ageeed and he ripped his apron of,revealing his naked self.

Ste then ripped everything of and went into th bedroom to have sex

After passionate sex

They went to go and have dinner

Ryan then asked ste to stay the night

About 8:30 in the morning

The kids and Tegan have arrived home

Ryan then quickly tells ste to hurry up and get dressed because the kids are here.

Once their dresses they come and say hello to the kids

Tegan then looked really specious on why Ste was here so early?


	6. Chapter 6

Once ste and Tegan arrived to their house

Tegan started playing detective

Why were u at ryan's house so early?

Ste:I got their early because I knew the kids were coming back today

Why were u back their with him?

Ste:He wanted me to help with he lightbulb

Ste then texted Ryan to meet him at the Dog

Once ryan arrived at the dog

Ste said to him, I think Tegan is on to us

Ryan said why do u think that

Ste said I don't know she just started asking me questions as soon as I got home.

Ryan the said:That we need to keep our relationship for a bit longer and then we can tell everyone.

Then ryan and ste walked out of the dog back to the flat.

Once they get to the house

Ste starts snogging ryan, pining him to wall. Ryab slowly undoes his shirt buttons  
Ryan: Is this turning you?

Ste: Fuck yeah

ryan finishes off undoing his shirt and throws it on the floor he then undoes he's jeans and throws them on the floor

Ste: Like you Calvin Klein boxers

ryan: Oh do you now would you like them even better if they were on the floor

ryan slowly takes down his boxers and throws them on the floor

ryan: Now it's your turn

Ste does the same as ryan before they fall on the bed. Ste puts on top of ryan and Ste moves his hips up and down

ryan: Oh that feels so good

Ste: I haven't even started let

ste smiles as he goes in faster. 20 minutes later the headboard is banging like crazy with also  
the bed squeaking. Moaning can be heard from both of them


	7. Chapter 7

Tegan returned home tht night to find Ryan and Ste having Sex on the floor. She went and came back the next was in the shower and Ryan was getting ready for Work. Tegan shouted at Ryan, Saying why did you sleep with my brother.

Ryan said its because i Love him, Tegan cried so much she decided to run out of the door (Well almost) and tell the whole village about them two. Ryan they grabbed Tegan and done a special rest which weakens her blood and she faints on the floor. What ryan didnt know that Kim was filming the whole thing. Ste then came out of the shower and saw Tegan on the floor, They both called the amberlance and stayed with Tegan in the hospital.

While they were at the hopsital , Ryan was standing their talking to the nurses and kim came along and Shouted At ryan.

Kim: I know what you did to Tegan.

Ryan quickly grabbed kim and dragged her out of the hospital.

A few moments later Kim woke up and she was wondering where she was, she was trabbed in the basement of the School ,with no one to rescue her


End file.
